


Birthday Present

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry has something for Ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends insists February 2nd is Ed's birthday. Winry thought he needed a present.  
> Assume this takes place sometime after the Promised Day.

Edward swallowed hard, his wide eyes on Winry. "…are you sure?"

"It's your birthday, isn't it?" She grinned, that saucy, wicked grin that went straight to his groin.

"Uh huh…but…" He licked his lips, barely daring to take his eyes off of her. God, but she was such a temptation! "We're in a _hospital room._ People could hear us." At Winry's rising eyebrows, Edward sighed. "Okay, me." He didn't add, 'since you'll have your mouth full.' "And we'll get caught!"

"As if that's ever stopped us." Winry pointed at his clothes. "Those need to come off."

Edward grimaced, glancing toward the door. "You don't think you could lock it, do you?"

With an aggrieved sigh, Winry slipped off the bed. "Seriously, Ed, who's going to care?" That didn't stop her from rolling her hips as she strolled to the door, or giving him a coquettish grin as she bent over to turn the lock, flashing him with her panties as her short skirt flipped up.

"Me? I don't want to get caught and get a worse reputation than that bastard superior officer of mine down the hall!" Edward wished his argument carried more weight. Winry could care less about Mustang's reputation and whether or not Edward got one. As was evidenced by that slow saunter back toward the bed, with Winry pulling her shirt over her head, giving him a look at her tight tummy before she distracted him by unhooking her bra.

"You're still wearing too many clothes, Ed."

"Wha…?" Oh. Clothes. His fingers felt fat and useless as he jerked and tugged at the fabric, nearly ripping it.

"Let me." Winry tugged the hospital pants off, pouting slightly at the sight of his underwear before divesting him of those, too. "Happy birthday," she purred, sucking him down.

* * *


End file.
